Inexperienced
by Izzu
Summary: There's still a lot of things Captain Yoo needs to learn.
1. Kang Moyeon

Pulled out some short stuff now...

* * *

 _"I think I just confessed my feelings. Should I apologize?"_

 _"How would you think I'll respond?"_

The movement caught her off guard again, the captain kissing her. But since she experienced it before, she could think much more clearly now. Considering that she somewhat expected it and hoped for it. Despite that her heart still fluttered, regardless. Even more as her thoughts started forming all these realizations in her head.

But _still_ the captain kept surprising her.

Last time she hadn't really noticed it. But she _could_ now, the second time it's happening. She could easily sense how inexperienced the captain really _was_ about kisses; Yoo Sijin had only pressed his lips on hers. Not like how her old crush kisses had been. She couldn't help feeling like a young high schooler again. Sijin's kiss had that kind of feeling and he seemed like he didn't really know what to do. But she could feel the hunger in his kiss... as he pressed his lips even more on hers.

They parted, and she could see how unsure the captain had looked at her. Perhaps remembering the last time they kissed. A naughty thought popped inside her head. To want to have him be the one taken by surprise. It's about time he gets to be on the receiving end anyway. Show him that there were still things that he did not know. She should show the Big Boss how a proper kiss was done.

So she pulled him over this time.

Half her mind felt brazen over her own actions, it was rather daring. And she could feel his pulse growing rapid as it caught him off-guard too. She hoped that it meant that she was that good. It felt like ages has passed but then the captain finally returned the kiss. His movement was still awkward but there _was_ a slight improvement. She still had a lot to teach this man about the art of kissing...

xxx

They finally pulled apart, catching their breaths. And even with the setting sun, she could see that the captain was blushing hard. It was quite adorable.

"We're almost there!" Both of them almost jumped out of the truck, as the farmer suddenly called out. She almost forgotten about the farmer, and was half glad that the farmer didn't seemed to notice what happened at the back. She turned to see the camp looming closer, they really were almost there.

Moyeon glanced back towards the captain and almost choked herself laughing. She could have sworn the captain was blushing _harder_ than she was.


	2. Yoo Sijin

Hehe...

* * *

 _"Just show your sincerity to her, don't force anything... and eventually things should work itself out..."_

Next time he ever asked his father for advice, he should've tried to keep all of the topics covered. Like you know, what to do afterwards once your girl had reciprocate her feelings to you. Or what to expect when a girl returned your kiss. Or even what to do when your girl could kiss _better_ than you. Or... _something_.

Because this... he didn't know how to react to...

He'd imagined so many times how he'd feel once Dr Kang stopped trying to push him away. He thought he would just be happy. But this... tingle he was feeling all over his body; he couldn't even comprehend what was happening...

 _This... this numbness..._

If he was in the front-lines right now, no doubt he'd be an easy target.

"Captan Yoo... Are you alright?"

Moyeon started grinning at him—aah! _Why did I started feeling butterflies inside my stomach?_

He felt hot suddenly. Somehow being on those dangerous missions he had in the past sounded much more easy to handle compared to this. He was never so nervous during all those missions compared to right now...

"I... umm, just... err... oh! We're here!"

The truck stopped with a jolt as the farmer got out to help them get down. Sijin couldn't even remember how he managed to get off without completely making a fool of himself.

xxx

 _"T-thank you, very much for the help. We're very grateful for it."_

He'd stuttered a bit, he could barely string together a proper sentence from the basic grasp he had on the Urk's local language and dialect as the farmer returned his greetings and drove away. A part of him was glad that there weren't any of the other soldiers walking around to see him bumbling around—well, there's still the ones at the watch tower but it was _dark_. Hopefully they weren't looking at him earlier...

His legs felt like jelly... it's even worse compared to the time he had to face the disciplinary committee...

"Umm... Dr. Kang, would you like some coffee?" he suddenly said as Moyeon—ah, he couldn't look at her face right now—as she quietly accepted the offer and followed him towards the kitchen.

xxx

"Ma'am!" he said briskly before excusing himself. His heart still beating rapidly, he needed to calm himself first. Hopefully no one was waiting at his office—don't think he could act naturally in front of anyone right now...

Sijin headed towards the stairways and caught sight of Moyeon's two other colleagues. _Aah... act natural, they can't have seen us earlier.._., he thought frantically. He didn't really mind Ms. Ha... but Dr. Song—ever since the broadcast last night the doctor kept giving him some smug look. Even his fellow soldiers knew how to be discreet about this—ah, ouch!

He barely glimpsed the wooden beam that he just head-butted into but kept on walking as he could still feel eyes boring into his back. The moment he saw his office in his line of sight he sped up and screamed internally inside his head.


	3. Seo Daeyoung

It's late.

Suppose he shouldn't worry too much, the guy's a big boy... but somehow he couldn't help worrying. Their relationship really took an interesting turn. He remembered the first time he met Sijin during his early years, and the kid really did seem to shine. And later on they meet again; the kid ended up becoming his immediate _superior_... and with everything that happened between him, Myeongju and that guy; they really had an interesting dynamic between them. The kid that he never thought would become close to.

But most of all, ever since the death of Captain Kim Jinseok... he couldn't help having a sense of protectiveness over his young friend. Despite the difference of a few years between them; to him... Sijin was more like a close friend and a treasured family. Sometimes he _had_ to remind himself that there was that certain difference of age between them; because at times, Sijin tends to act a bit rude to him despite being the _younger_ one. Then again, it's probably due to the fact Sijin was ranked _higher_ than him.

Though, there were times when Sijin behaved like an annoying _little brother_ to him... and half the time he couldn't win over him.

Their relationship really was... _complicated_. And where the hell was he right now, making him worried? The UN meeting should have ended ages ago, he and Dr. Kang should have returned by now. Or at least, he should have called. Unless... the two of them have been preoccupied with _something_... but still no reason to make people worry...

 _Oh wait... did the sound of engines that he heard earlier, imaginary or real? But that didn't sound like a jeep engine, come to think?_

He tried looking out the window beside him—then again what's the point of looking now?—but as expected, he couldn't see anything. _But wait... who was that walking hurriedly at that corner towards Medicube..._

BAMM!

Seo Daeyoung immediately turned his head towards the door, and he thought he saw something speeding past. He frowned, before standing up. On the floor, near the edge of the door sill... a Captain Yoo Sijin laid spread-legged, still looking as if in a daze. He couldn't help himself, laughing.

"Now that's an interesting entrance. You're back late." He said.

Sijin blinked at him in confusion, and he thought the younger man's face seemed redder than normal so he went over his captain to check his temperature.

"You're warmer than usual, are you sick? Did something happen?"

The younger man started making faces as if he wanted to say something, but then looked up to him. "Ah... no... why did... it's really..." And then Sijin started collecting himself and stared at him. "Why're you here? Were you waiting for me?"

Daeyoung chuckled. "Of course, I was waiting for you. You've been un-contactable for some time and then later you popped in into your room like this. Did something happen to you?"

Sijin grinned. "Nothing that was really bad. I drove over a minefield. That's all."

He stared suspiciously at Sijin's face before noticing something at the back of the younger man's head. He grinned. "I saw Dr. Kang walking away just now... did something _interesting_ happened?"

"W-what...? N-nothing h-happened..."

"Are you sure? I was a bit concerned since this morning, seeing you're acting so lovestruck. And you just told me that you ran over a minefield like it's nothing. And I believe you should _still_ be with Dr. Kang at the time as well." He started fussing over Sijin as the younger man yelped in pain. "Were you hurt somewhere? Was she? Hey... I see a bruise starting to form here..."

"That... I hit my head on one of the boards on the way up earlier... what're you laughing about now?"

"Did you have fun... with Dr. Kang?"

He couldn't stop grinning as he watched Sijin trying to form some kind of sentence as he ruffled his hair. "Stay put over here, then. Take your medicines too. I think you _really_ need to take them now." he said as he got up to leave.

"W-what... what're you talking about? I really _did_ drove through a minefield, and both of us had to try hijacking some farmer's truck to reach here—Sergeant Seo, why're you still laughing at me?"

He turned his head just before he got to the stairs. "Then why were there pieces of hay and dried leaves at the back of your head?"

He fled downstairs before hearing the reply, still very much amused. His Captain Big Boss really was so cute.


	4. Yun Myeongju

Last one.

* * *

"You're back late."

She grinned, as Kang Moyeon jumped in fright and turned to look at her in horror. This is so fun. She was so skittish. Now, aside from teasing Sijin she had another _target_ that she could play with.

"W-well... we encountered some mishaps." The older lady stuttered at her. "The earthquake moved the land so much recently, that we ended up driving over a minefield on the way back. The jeep broke down... we had to figure out another way to get back."

So that's what happened, huh? But looking at the _current_ situation... something _more_ had happened. Well, time to get all the juicy parts out in the open. This is the privilege that all sisters-in-law can have... right? And getting this out of Sijin's mouth probably won't be as fun.

"O-oooh...and I suppose the two of you did something _more_ than escaping from a minefield?"

Moyeon frowned at her, as if oblivious to the fact that there was a bunch of dead leaves and hay strands stuck to her hair. Which could be enough to use for some birds to make a new nest. She rolled her eyes at her, trying to draw her attention to her hair. _Like hey... do I really have to say it out loud?_

And thankfully enough, Moyeon's hand started to creep up towards the end of her ponytail. She waited as the other woman started to come to her own realisation. She kept eyeing the progress she made as Moyeon's fingers brushed onto one of the stray leaves. Myeongju tried to keep herself from laughing out loud as Moyeon pulled it out and stared at it in horror.

Myeongju grinned widely.

"Heh... I'm so jealous..." Really, she _was_. If only Seo Daeyoung could take a leaf out of Yoo Sijin. Kinda an embarrassment, honestly. Sijin was _younger_ yet even _he_ was able to accomplish something like this. Compared to the manly, great Seo Daeyoung.

"I-It's...not what you think!" Her attention flew back towards Moyeon. Ah, she was adorable.

"Not what I think? Then what are those things stuck in your hair?"

"We just _kissed_ , okay? Nothing more than that! Don't start tattling to everyone now!"

Myeongju just kept grinning. Ah, she really wished they could trade places right now. These two were so sweet to each other...

"Heh... but I'm still _jealous_ of you. Sijin was much bolder than Sergeant Seo. That dumbo didn't even dare to give me a kiss the first year when we started dating." She sighed. "I wonder if I made the wrong choice? I should have just dated Sijin like my father said I should. My love life would have been much more interesting..."

"Hey!" Moyeon snapped. "Lay your hands off my Sijin! He's mine!"

Myeongju started giggling again. "Oh? You already started getting _territorial_ on him now? Ah... I envy you."

She could see the colour started to rise up the woman's face as Moyeon fumed; turned away from her and hastily continued marching towards the Medicube. Myeongju snorted as she watched the other woman tried to brush off the stray hay in her hair along the way.

Ahh... she really envied that couple.


End file.
